Lovefool
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: Taichi has been bullied for so long he hardly remembers how or when it all began. However in this his final year at high school, his blond attacker changes the game and raises the stakes. Will Tiachi make it through emotionally unscathed? Yamachi!!
1. Default Chapter

Lovefool

By Mystique Monique

Here I am once again, sitting on the floor propped up against the wall where I slid down, my bag flung somewhere I can hardly see in the dim light. I check my nose not broken, not even bleeding. I'm not really surprised though, he doesn't break anything, he used to, but not anymore. I close my eyes for a while and try to calm down; I'm already late for my next class so who cares. Don't even know when all this started, guess it was probably near the start of high school. One day I just got cornered in the hall and shoved into a room. Maybe even this same one, hmm… could be, but it's hard to tell the difference, this school has one too many dark, unused rooms (used to be a warehouse, go figure). It wasn't always like this, though; we were friends once upon a long time ago. We were kids then, not best friends but close still. Then one day he had to leave, he moved away and I never saw him again. That is until high school came around.

It was him, same golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes, but those were the only things that had stayed the same. No longer was he the sweet, shy guy I had gotten along so well with, the person who I related to so easily. Now he was a bad boy, a rebel and popular to boot with a bad attitude. The first time I saw him I was so excited, but then I had heard rumors about 'the new kid' so I became weary. Good thing too, only God knows what would have happened had I ran up to him and given him a great big hug like I had wanted to, probably be telling this story from a wheelchair right about now… funk soul brother… I'm sorry, you know sometimes you just can't help it. Anyway, he didn't notice me until a couple days later. It was in the caf' and I turn around to find him just staring at me so I totally freeze up and the whole place gets real quiet as they watch us. It was mad uncomfortable. Then my big fat mouth opens and 'Hey Matt.' comes out. And he just stands there watching me before he turns and walks off leaving me there looking like an idiot and, of course, the whole school gets a really big kick out of it. Guess who had laughter trailing after them for the whole day.

My eyes fly open as 'Oh shit,' the bell for second period rings. I drag my ass off the floor and start looking for my books and bag. Well, after our wonderful 'kick off' the… beatings, abuse, asswhooping? (I'm not sure what to call it) began. Maybe he wanted to get me back for calling him 'Matt' (it's Yamato ONLY now) then realized that he liked it so it became a regular thing. I probably should be hurrying to class now, but sometimes you just can't be bothered, you know how it is. So why don't I tell anyone? Good question. Bullying is really frequent and pretty much the norm at this school (yes, sad but true) and we've all seen what happens to those who snitch (let me tell you it ain't pretty). So the less fortunate us are forced to suck it up, grin and bear it an all that. Still it is kinda sad to be a senior and getting beat up. And it's just me, he only picks on me. Maybe I should feel special, maybe that would help… yeah right. I'm prepping myself to go into class now, a period and a half late (why didn't I just skip?) Oh well, get ready, the shit is about to hit the fan. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Why the hell are these goddamned corridors always so abandoned? I know why, cause I'm the only one with their previous class all the way across the fucking school so by the time I hit this corridor it's always deserted. Stupid schedule. I hear the footsteps behind me, damn it, doesn't he ever go to class? I don't turn around or run, I don't even walk any faster, tried it all before; what's the point? It's gonna happen, may as well be sooner rather than later, I still got class to go to afterwards. All of a sudden he's upon me, grabs my collar, hauls open a door, throws me inside, enters and locks it behind him. He grabs me and slams me against the wall, hard. I close my eyes and wait for it, but nothing happens. I peer out at him cautiously and find that he's staring at me again. Just like he did that first day in the caf-caf. I'm totally confused and have no clue what to do. Should I kick him in the shins and make a run for it, or would that just make it harder on myself later? Before I get a chance to decide, however, I get possibly the biggest shock of my entire seventeen years of life. I blink and he kisses me. I know! What the hell?! He crushes his lips against mine and I am in complete and utter shock so I just stand there. Boy, if I was confused before… I can't think, I can't move, I can't breathe, oh God. If he didn't have me pinned against the wall, I just know I would collapse. Sweet Jesus. His tongue is running across my lips! I'm probably more surprised than he is when my mouth opens to let him in. He runs his tongue over the roof of my mouth. It's still forceful, but it has a strangely soft quality about it. Hesitantly I kiss him back and touch the tip of my tongue against his. Immediately he pulls away and gives me an odd look before he punches my daylights out. I collapse to the floor. I'm vividly, almost painfully aware as he kicks me, then spits on me in disgust before he leaves. What else can I do, I break down and cry as I feel a trickle of blood spill out the side of my mouth. Holy shit, what the hell just happened? 

Well, that was part one of a (knowing me) not very long series. Review and tell me if you guys like it or not, please.


	2. 2

Whoa. Major thanks to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't believe it when I checked my email and saw the response. I figured it had to be someone flaming me repeatedly or something, but it wasn't. Funky. I wonder why FF.net only displayed 4 of them though.

Anyway, more importantly, I seem to have left out the disclaimer, so just to be safe I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. Now the story, and please bear in mind that it is yamachi. 

Lovefool

By Mystique Monique

Darkness, I'm surrounded by it lying here on my bed. My room is the only place I feel safe and I really need a sense of security after the day I had. I didn't cry for long, couldn't exactly decide on what to cry about in particular, so I just stopped and sorta stared off into space for a good long while. Eventually I made it to class and a couple of people were even concerned. Only a couple, though, most are aware of Yamato and my situation, though no one knows why, myself included. Sometimes I wonder if Yamato even knows. Maybe he just hates me. But then what was up with that kiss? Psychological torment? Gah! 

The whole day was a haze; my mind was just too muddled to deal. I had important things to focus on, how was I supposed to pay attention to things like 'Oh, there's a Biology test today.' or 'Oh, take the wrapping off the food BEFORE you eat it.' There were simply far too many pressing matters at hand like, 'Why the hell did he do it?' Right now that same question still plagues me, only another has creeped in to keep it company. 'Why did I kiss back?' Sigh. I know why. Alarm bells start to ring in my head… or are those wedding bells? I groan. Just how pathetic can one person be? How many people fall for someone who's been beating them up for years? How many people fantasize at nights about cuddling up with their attacker of six years? Fantasize about him shoving his dick up their ass. God. Dear Lord. I disgust myself. I sicken me. Okay, so people don't say that, but it's true. I can hardly stand to live with me sometimes, most times. There's something wrong with me, there must be. I'm sick. Sick and perverted little faggot. God. Why is life so hard? Why does everything suck so much? Why did Yamato kiss me?! Augh! Didn't I say my brain was muddled? Total confusion and mass hysteria going on in there. Bah! I can't take it anymore; I'm going to sleep! Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A low moan fills the room. Yes, that was me. I'm in a… closet, I think, and Yamato has me crushed almost into the wall with his knee stuck in between my legs rubbing against my groin and my arms pinned securely above my head. He's nibbling on my neck now and I purr softly. 

What in the good Lord's name is going on you ask? Well I'm not entirely sure, but whatever it is, it's been going on for a week now. After 'that day', you know the one where he gave me the split lip, yeah that's the one, he cornered me again as usual. I was so frightened cause I didn't know what to expect. Then after he was done kissing me he just pulled away and left. No talking, no punching, no spitting, I could hardly believe it. As time progressed I found I was really enjoying it. I actually found myself looking forward to our… laisons? Sick, right? Yeah, I know. Another pleasant surprise was when I discovered he would let me kiss him back. I had been so tweaked that he would punch me again, but as soon as I exerted that little pressure onto his lips he immediately grabbed my crotch and shoved me even further 'into' the wall. A rule, however, seems to be that I do not touch him. He rubs, gropes and strokes me but the instant I tried to reciprocate he slammed my arms up over my head pinning them against the wall. That's the position he's settled upon and I find I kinda do enjoy it. Being forced to submit totally to him, being dominated, sends a shiver down my spine. I still would like to be able to feel his nipples harden beneath my fingertips, but if this is how it has to be I can most definitely deal. 

I realize it's short and sort of abruptly ended, but the next chapter should skip over into 'R' territory so I thought I'd leave it as pg-13 for a bit longer. Review, please. Thanks.


End file.
